Worth It All
by leavves
Summary: I hate it. The waiting, the wanting. I want you back ; time skipped and I feel like nothing. Is it ? Is it worth every second of my life for you ? Sakura Haruno, please make it for me, for time!


**Disclaimer: **All character of Naruto are made and own by Masahi Kishimoto. The story plot and theme came from the mind of _thoughtless wishing_!

**Worth It All**

'_What happe if I told you I couldn't see you any more'_

'_Then I'll break into million of star'_

You were my light, you were my shooting star that came true. On the day we first meet, it was mid of spring and I hated life. Yet you stand, blushing like the flower you are. You kiss me on the cheek and ran away saying you thought I was cute. In middle school we met again. You sat next to me in homeroom like it was nothing. Girls hated you because we were alway partner in science, friend in math, and buddies at lunch. I wanted to punch every guy that look at you, but that would mean hurting myself. I remember the day when you cry and I couldn't stop it. I hated myself since the cause was all mine. You were on your mood swing and I couldn't stand to look at you when you told me you might move. I was crush, but I didn't want to care, yet I did. The day you walk away kill me.

'_What happen if my world stop'_

'_Then I'll travel to the core to make it spin'_

I saw you over summer once. Your hair was cut shorter and your eye were lighter than before. You change over the same sky that kept me the same. I follow you into a coffee house; to only find out you were meeting a friend. I saw you again at the park, and my heart skip a beat when all you did was smile gave me a hug that seem like a thousands years of forgiveness. When I ask you about the time skip, you smile and said, "I'm moving back," then what change me inside was when you said you 'still' liked me_. _Your dad never really forgave me, but I didn't care. I saw you smile.

'_What happen when I lose too much blood'_

'_Then I'll give you mine'_

During one of my kendo training, Naruto, my best man, accidentally bruised you with the wood shaft. I almost kill him for that, but I was afraid to leave you. I hated the fact that something would always hurt you when I wasn't there. For that, your dad accepted me, but for every up there was a down. I started getting into fights increasingly, `cause of the fans we had. One of them push you into a car, without knowing, to get to me. You should have heard my mother's voice when I told her I was gonna be late for dinner. Your mother passed away years before you came back and your father wasn't the best when it that came to family, so the more I spent with you.

'_What happen if I walk away'_

'_Then I'll follow'_

The day you told me you want to get away, I yell. I told you every phase you told me up until you now. You wanted more in life, more in me! The words you spoked broke my heart, it was as if you took it and rip it out, and for the deal to be even, your first kiss was claimed by me. I never could break the wall you've put up for me. So I follow, stay, and waited. Waited for the day the world would give us our future together.

'_What happen if you die'_

'_I'll never leave you Sakura'_

The fact was, I wasn't leaving, you were. Blood spill everywhere, sound stop moving, air became death, I was losing you. I made so many mistake, and yet you forgave them all, but this, there was no turning back. I couldn't see your smile. I couldn't feel your touch. I couldn't breathe the sent you gave off. And The worst part was the fear in your eyes. You never fake a mask, but I could see you weren't there. When you slept, I was awake. When you woke, I was dead. Everyday you pass by me like I was nothing. You abandon your pass and walk on a new one. The collision of your body with the vehicle gave you a new hope, but destroy me forever.

'_What if Sakura, what if I love you'_

'_Then I'll love you back, Sasuke'_

The doctor, my friends, and worst, my family. They told me to forget you, but how? You sat next to me in almost all of my class. In math you alway ask for help, in science it a lab. Over and over we'll meet and talk! I couldn't stand it! Your touch every time we bump, your smile every second you move. Your kiss when you came out of nowhere and slam your lip over mine. "I love you," were the only words that ran though my head the whole three-second before I return the favor.

It was worth it, worth the waiting, worth the what if, and worth our time.


End file.
